This invention relates to a device for facilitating the reading of submerged water meters.
The problem of reading a submerged water meter has been recognized heretofore, and various solutions have been proposed. Certain of those solutions, such as those disclosed in Bell et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,916; Story U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,437; and Karnes U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,846, teach the use of underwater viewing devices of the types known at one time as hydroscopes. That is, the devices have tubular bodies closed at one end by a window. When inserted into the water filled meter box containing a submerged meter, the tube permits viewing the meter face to be read through air and the transparent window.
Such devices may function guite well in areas where the water filling a meter box is substantially clear. However, that is rarely the case and the turbidity caused by solids suspended in the water filling a meter box so limits the usefulness of such devices that they have not come into general use.